Ed's First Date =)
by Skittles1
Summary: A Cowboy Bebop and Rayearth cross-over. Ed's first date with Zazu from Autozam, but is it more than puppy love? Will the Bebop crew ever hit the jack pot? **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Ed Meets Mr. Mechanic

Ed's First Date  
  
First Chapter by: Joseibi Tsukino Saotome  
  
The rest by meeee! Lauren/Skittles/Bunny!  
  
Author's Notes: The "universe" I'm using here is a little weird...I suppose the Bebop universe is still the same, but just take that and add the fact that Zazu owns his own repair shop on Mercury, mkay? =^_^= So they all are in the same universe. Oh, and also the Bebop crew actually has enough money to get their ship repaired professionally... That usually doesn't happen!  
  
~~~  
  
"Let's see, so if that part is gone completely, then..." Zazu pondered, keying and clicking away at his laptop.  
  
He normally didn't require the use of a computer to assist in his repair jobs, but this one just happened to be extremely difficult. Frustrated, he grunted and looked over at the banged up ship that had come in to his repair shop suddenly that day.  
  
"Hmph, dumb Bebop people...can't they take care of their machines? I mean, if I owned a beautiful piece of machinery such as this lovely thing, I wouldn't dream of getting it this banged up-oh, the download's finished!"  
  
Zazu continued to click around on his desktop, searching for a possible cure for the poor Bebop's condition.  
  
"This should....huh?"  
  
A small happy-face popped up in the corner of his screen and looked around at his files. He blinked at his newly-arrived companion.  
  
"What the...um...hi?"  
  
The smiley turned toward him and giggled in a very high-pitched voice. Zazu sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is THIS what I downloaded?"  
  
"Hello!" the face spoke, "I'm the Ed Virus! Weeee! Your desktop is PRETTY!"  
  
Zazu blushed at the realization that he had a picture of Sarah Michelle Gellar on his desktop.  
  
"Guh....I...Hey, how can you see my desktop anyway!?"  
  
"Ed knows eeeeeeeeeeeeverythiiiiiiing! Hehehehehehe!"  
  
"Ok, who the heck is Ed, and why is he invading my computer!?"  
  
"Ed is female! Ed is not he! Ed is she! She is Ed! Ed is Ed!"  
  
"Cut that out!"  
  
"Ed doesn't want to!"  
  
"...Wait, Ed is a girl? How old is she?"  
  
"Ed is maybe 13 in Earth years maybe!"  
  
"...Maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can I meet Ed?"  
  
"Ed will be over soon! Ed is very sorry for intruding on Mr. Mechanic's computer, but Ed became very bored, and Ed wished to check on repairs of Ed's home, Bebop!"  
  
"Ed lives on the Bebop...?"  
  
Zazu glanced over again at the dilapidated Bebop.  
  
"Ed's coming over?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Edward will be over in a minute!"  
  
The face smiled and a small hand wielding a peace sign popped up next to it. The face and hand disappeared.  
  
Zazu smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Faye asked, watching Ed run back-and- forth throughout the Bebop, putting on random articles of clothing.  
  
"Edward is meeting computer friend!" She answered triumphantly.  
  
Faye just stared at her.  
  
"Whatever...who is this friend of yours? And why are you getting so...dressed?"  
  
Ed looked at what she was wearing. It was surprisingly a cute, purple T- shirt with a sunflower in the center and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Computer friend is mechanic that is fixing Bebop. Ed thinks Ed should look nice for to meet computer friend. Ed is not quite sure why...it's a myyyysteryyyyy!! Oooooooo!!!"  
  
With that, Ed had flown out the door.  
  
Faye just sighed and watched a breeze blow by following Ed's rush out of the room.  
  
"Gee, I guess that one really DOES have a little bit of girl in her..."  
  
~~~  
  
Zazu angrily got up and assumed position under the Bebop with his tools.  
  
"Kooooooooonnichiwaaaa!" Ed yelled, bursting into the room out of nowhere.  
  
"GYAH!!" Zazu yelled, bumping his head on a large object directly over his head.  
  
"Oh...Ed did not realize Mechanic Man was down there. Ed is sorry. Is Mechanic Man hurt?"  
  
Zazu slid his body out from under the giant machine and rubbed his head.  
  
"Uh...no, it's only a little bump. I'll live...and...you can call me Zazu, if you want."  
  
"Zazu! Ed likes that name, Zazu! Zazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazuzazu!!!"  
  
Ed spun around the work station.  
  
Zazu couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"So...you're Ed? Was that you controlling that happy face thing on my computer? Are you some kind of hacker? Hey...sit still so I can see who I'm talking to!"  
  
Ed stopped.  
  
"Oh, Ed is sorry again. Yes, it was Ed that was the Ed Virus. Ed Virus isn't really a virus. Ed is sorry if Ed scared you. Ed is a hacker, but Ed did no damage to Zazu's computer, honest! Ed is sorry!"  
  
"Um...it's ok! Stop apologizing!"  
  
"Oh, Ed is sorry for apologizing too much. Ed is sorry."  
  
Zazu sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ahem...uh...." Zazu mumbled.  
  
Ed sat down in an odd position on the floor to equalize the level between her and her new friend. She stared cutely at Zazu.  
  
Zazu sweat-dropped again and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Umm..." he began again, trying once again to find a topic to talk about, "So...how did the Bebop get so beat up?"  
  
"Ed's friends Spike and Faye did it! They were hunting a very large bounty head when suddenly they go BOOOOOOM!!!!! And the bounty head got away. Spike says he had heavy explosives. We will try again later. Spike smokes a lot!"  
  
Zazu was startled at the sudden change in subject but figured it was normal, for Ed was an extremely odd character. Not that it was a bad thing. Zazu found himself amused.  
  
"Wow...d-does he? Smoking's bad for you...h-he should quit..."  
  
"Ed thinks so, too! In fact, Faye smokes sometimes also! And Ed sees Jet smoke, and Ed is sad because Ed cares for Jet. Ed also cares for Spike and Faye, but Jet is like a father to Ed. Ed was an orphan, you see, Zazu. Ed never knew Ed's parents. As a matter of fact, Ed even made up Ed's own name! Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th!"  
  
Zazu yet again sweat-dropped. He took a minute to let that barrage of information sink into his mind.  
  
"Oh...so that's why you have a guy's n-oh...um, never mind. Wait...how can you be the 4th if you- never mind again...It's probably safer if I don't ask, huh?"  
  
"Ed doesn't know what Zazu is referring to, but if Zazu thinks he is in danger, Zazu may do whatever Zazu wants to protect himself."  
  
"Th-that's not what I meant...but forget it."  
  
"Besides...Ed would not be happy if something of danger was to happen to Zazu! But Zazu says that no danger is coming, so Ed will take Zazu's word for it."  
  
"Um...th-thanks. I think." He smiled warmly at her, not only because he was happy, but he also, subconsciously, wanted to see if she would catch the hint. Something told him that Ed had not been flirted with very much in her life.  
  
Ed only smiled a toothy Ed-grin at Zazu, but you could swear that her cheek- blushes had gotten bigger and deeper.  
  
"Ed thinks Ed likes the Mechanic Man named Zazu. Ed wonders if Zazu feels the same about Ed and would like to be Ed's friend."  
  
Zazu looked at Ed and blinked a few times.  
  
"Definitely-uh-Zazu thinks Ed is a spiffy gal, and Zazu wonders if Ed would like to go on a date with Zazu as soon as the repairs are finished on Ed's home Bebop."  
  
Ed's flush definitely deepened, and she coyly looked at the floor.  
  
"Ed has never been on a date before, but Ed cordially accepts!" 


	2. Ed's First Date

1 Ed's First Date  
  
Ed bounced into her room, hugging Ein. "ZOOOOOOOM!!!!!! Ed's going on a DATEY-DATEY! =) Ed is soooooo special!" She began to spin around, faster and faster until she collapsed on Ein, laughing hysterically. Faye stared into Ed's room and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"FAYE-FAYE! HELP ED LOOK PRETTY! PRETTY PRETTY ED WANTS TO BE!" Ed smiled, grabbing onto Faye's leg like a leech and smiling angelically.  
  
"Uh, sure. Why do you want to look pretty Ed?" Faye questioned, but in her mind she was happy Ed was finally acting more womanly.  
  
"Ed has datey!" Ed made a big, cheeky grin, blushing slightly but it was barely visible because of her copper skin.  
  
Faye's eyes widened.  
  
"Ed has a date?!"  
  
"Yuppie-o! Ed does does does!!!!!"  
  
"Well, to start out we need to do something about your clothes and hair. That's the most important." Faye grabbed onto Ed's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door and putting a small sign that said, "Do Not Disturb!" on the door.  
  
"AAAAIIII!!! ED'S A SPOOKY GHOST! ED'S HEAD HURTS FROM FAYE-FAYE PULLING HAIR!"  
  
Spike began to knock on the door but then hesitantly stopped because he really didn't want to know WHAT was going on in there. Many screams and strange noises came from the bathroom, and then it clicked as the door slowly opened. Spike and Jet's jaw dropped. Standing in front of them was Ed, but in long, stretchy black pants and a cute baby-tee shirt that was a baby blue color. Her hair was acctually COMBED, well it was a hard attempt to tame her wild hair but Faye managed to put some smiley hair clips in. Ed blushed then jumped around the room, flipping upside down on the couch. Faye pulled herself up barely, but she was covered in lipstick, eye shadow, and hairpins with her hair sticking up in wild directions. She looked like she was hardly alive.  
  
"You look very nice Ed." Spike and Jet choked on the words that they never thought they'd say.  
  
"Ed-Ed is pretttttttyyyy!!!!!! Ein look at Ed!" She began to chant over the screams of Faye telling her not to mess up her hair.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu glanced at his watch nervously; it was six o'clock, time for him to pick up Ed. He took a deep breathe then knocked on the door, but it didn't feel like a door, more like a soft....face.  
  
"AHH!" Zazu screamed.  
  
"Ed isn't that scarey-looking!" Ed whimpered, rubbing her face.  
  
"Sorry about that." Zazu sweat dropped.  
  
"Ed forgives you! So where you take Ed? Ed never has been here before! Ed likes going places! Do you?"  
  
"Um, yeah I do." Zazu smiled, handing her a small bunch of daisies.  
  
"Oohhhh Ed thinks they very pretty, thankies!" Ed flipped over, giving the flowers to Faye to hold then shot out the door with Zazu.  
  
Ed felt weird, her heart was racing for a strange reason, but it was nice. She fidgeted in her seat in Zazu's car, looking around.  
  
"SOOOOO!! Zazy-Zazu where we go today? What placies must we visit! TODAY~ JANUARY 25TH, ED GOES OUT IN A CAR WITH ZAAAAAZU! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN? WILL ANYBODDDDYY KNOW????"  
  
Zazu gave Ed a funny look, and then his head flew up as he laughed out loud, laughing so hard his sides hurt. And it was the first time he had laughed so hard since he could remember.  
  
"Reservations! Zazu." He said as the waiter took them to a quiet table in the back.  
  
"Ed thinks this place looks nice. Monkeys are nice too! Ed wants a monkey but she can never find one. Does Zazu like monkeys?"  
  
"Yeah but I've never seen one." Zazu replied, wondering how the subject got turned to monkeys. He told the waiter to bring them water, worried about what might happen if he gave Ed soda. "So have you always lived on the Bebop?"  
  
"Oh, no no no! Ed lived on Earth like Ed said before. Ed thinks she said that before. Ed's dad left her in nursery so Ed lived by herself until Ed met Bebop and joined them months ago. Bebop has funny crew, Spike-Spike, Faye-Faye, Ein-doggy and Jet-Jet. Where you live?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm from Autozam. I live in my shop with my partner Geo." Zazu explained, hoping the hyper redhead would know where Autozam was.  
  
"Autozam?" Ed questioned.  
  
"It's a country waaaay far away. Zazu use to live there but Zazu decided to make a living and explore and that took me here with Geo! Ack now I'm talking in 3rd person too!"  
  
"Ed thinks that is funny! Ed wants to see Autozam! But Ed stays with Bebop with Ein. He's doggy dog! And Ed's Tomato and friends."  
  
After a bit of talking, the two finished up dinner.  
  
"ED LIKED THAT! Hehehehehehe! Ed is happy."  
  
"Good." Zazu smiled, even if he had spent his week's salary just to cover all that Ed ate. Zazu drove Ed home, listening to her ramble on about random things. But Zazu liked it, she was fun.  
  
"Ed had fuuuuuuuuuun. Ed feels sooooooooooo speccccial! Ed would like to see Zazu-person again!" Ed bounced on the street as Zazu walked her up to the Bebop. Ed turned around but a pothole caught her foot, causing her to lose her balance but before she could do anything, she was in Zazu's arms as he caught her. Her face turned red, along with Zazu's as he let her stand back up.  
  
"Ed be more careful." Ed grinned. "Ed wants to see Zazu-person again tomorrow! Can Ed come to Zazu's shop?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be cool!" Zazu grinned also, leaning forward and he kissed Ed quickly on the cheek. Her face instantly flushed but before she could say or do anything spontaneous, he was gone.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu dreamily walked into the shop the next morning to the smell of his partner, Geo, cooking breakfast.  
  
"Yummy." He sighed happily, his head in the clouds.  
  
"What's with you?" Geo grinned mischievously. "Did you get lucky or something?"  
  
Zazu instantly smacked Geo. "No! Besides, I'm not like YOU! Get your head out of the gutter!" He grinned at his partner, satisfied with his revenge so far.  
  
"I saw you both when she stopped by, but if you ask me, she's a few fruit loops short of a bowl." Geo retorted.  
  
"No! She's fun and she's different, but in a good way."  
  
"You like her! Awww, Zazu and Ed sitting in a tree, KISSING, first comes lov-" Geo teased, like he was a five-year old.  
  
"Oh will you grow up! She's just a friend!" Zazu's face began to turn red.  
  
"You like her! You like her! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Zazu's face was flaming red, not only from embarrassment, but anger. He had to say something just to shut up his annoying friend.  
  
"Shut up! I DON'T! AND BESIDES, YOU EVEN SAID SHE'S A FEW FRUIT LOOPS SHORT OF A BOWL! SHE'S A CRAZY HACKER FOR GOODNESS SACKS! SHE WOULDN'T KNOW SERIOUSNESS IF IT BIT HER IN THE BUTT!"  
  
"Ouch. That hurt Ed." A tiny voice muttered behind Zazu, as he turned around but all he could see was her mop of red hair fly out the shop door.  
  
"Ed wait!" But he was too late.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. =) I'm so evil sometimes. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please R & R!) 


	3. Ed Is Ed

1 Ed Is Ed  
  
"Ed, are you ok? Come out of that room this instant! You've locked yourself in there for three days! You need to eat something! Get out here or else!" Jet's fatherly voice called through Ed's door, with Faye standing close by to watch. The door squeaked as it slowly opened and a pale girl stood there.  
  
"Ed? You don't look very good." Jet felt Ed's forehead with concern. He was right, Ed's copper skin had grown paler, she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for days, her stomach was growling and her hair has lost some of it's fluffiness.  
  
"Eat this Ed." Faye shoved a plate of food at Ed's face,  
  
"I'm not hungry." Ed replied.  
  
"Did she just NOT speak in third person? Do you have a fever Ed?" Spike felt Ed's forehead just to make sure Jet hadn't missed a fever Ed might have.  
  
"Ed's fine. Ed wants to surf Internet more." Ed slammed the door, taking the food inside with her.  
  
"What happened to her? Something is seriously wrong here." Spike frowned.  
  
"She hasn't even touched my bonsai trees, which I would think is a good thing but she's not herself at all!" Jet jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Well, she had that date and she seemed very happy, then she went over to see the guy and after that she locked herself in her room." Faye pointed out.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu slowly turned the bolt of the ship he was repairing.  
  
"We need that done TODAY, not in the next decade Zazu!" Geo yelled at Zazu.  
  
"I'm working on it, ok?" Zazu glared. He sighed softly, remembering when Ed popped up while he was working, causing him to whack his head on the ship. He smiled as he rubbed the spot where the bump has been on his head.  
  
"Zazu, talk to me here ok? You've been moping around for three days! Get over her, she's just a girl!"  
  
"She was more than 'just a girl'! Why don't you shut up Geo? This is all YOUR fault!" Zazu shot an accusing glare at Geo.  
  
"Calm down. It was your fault too, you where stupid enough to make fun of her while she was right behind you!"  
  
"I didn't know she was there, but even if she wasn't I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to get you to shut your big, fat mouth!" Zazu retorted.  
  
"That's the Zazu I miss! The one that fights back to his older brother!" Geo smiled.  
  
"You're not my brother."  
  
"Well, you're like a little brother to me. And if I had a real little brother here's the advice I'd give him. Go after her. If she runs, chase her until you catch her. Tell her how you truly feel about her."  
  
"But I've called her over fifteen times! All I get is the crappy message machine." Zazu blushed as he remembered calling the machine just to hear her voice.  
  
"Then run faster! Tell her to meet you somewhere and explain what happened. If she doesn't show then she isn't worth your time." Geo patted Zazu on the back.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try." But inside Zazu's mind he knew if she didn't show, his heart would shatter even more.  
  
~~  
  
Ed glared at the phone as it rang again and her message machine went off saying:  
  
"Ed is not here, she is there and somewhere that's not here! Leave her a message! BEEP"  
  
"Hey Ed, it's me, Zazu. We need to talk. Please meet me at the Mesa Grande Park near the water fountain at seven o'clock this afternoon."  
  
Ed sighed as she debated what to do, while poking her tomato.  
  
"Tomato, ever since Zazu said mean stuff to Ed, Ed is sad. She feels funny, Ed never sad before. Ed's heart hurts." Ed frowned, sniffing up tears. She stood up and ran out into the main room while the others where watching the Bounty Hunters T.V station.  
  
"Geez, that guy's got a huge bounty on him! Let's get him! Hey Ed, glad to see you feeling better" Spike grinned, watching as Ed shoved her face with some food then bounced through her clothing.  
  
"Ed is feeling better! EIIIIIIIINNN!!! WOOOOOSSHHH! LET'S RIDE HORSEY!" Ed shouted as she grabbed Ein and put him on her back, crawling around like a wild horse. In her mind (her very strange mind), she knew she would go to the park this afternoon, maybe he did care about her. But all this seriousness was hurting Ed's head.  
  
~~  
  
"Where is she? Maybe she won't show up." Zazu frowned as he scanned the park for the redheaded girl he missed so much. The sun began to melt into the ground; it was already twenty minutes after seven. He sighed softly to himself. He slid down against the water fountain so that he was leaning against it with his legs pulled up against his chest. He started watching two children laugh, running around their parents who where kissing each other in their own loving world. He put his hands over his head and put his face against his knees, hiding tears.  
  
"She isn't coming." The words echoed through Zazu's head, each time sending shivers through his body. His heart felt like it had been torn out.  
  
Ed slowly walked through the park. "Ed can't believe she got lost on her way here! Now where is water fountain with Zazu?"  
  
"I can't believe I even asked her to come. Why should she come to see someone like me?" Zazu muttered to himself, getting up and walking away sadly.  
  
Ed turned the corner, spotting the water fountain, but no one was there. She stood there for at least thirty minutes, looking around and waiting for Zazu. But he didn't show up.  
  
"Ed feels even worse. Zazu's a jerk! I don't need seriousness or fruit loops! Ed is Ed and no one else! This is what happens when Ed falls for a guy!" Ed turned around, running back to the Bebop, crying. 


	4. Dreams and Dreamers

Dreams and Dreamers  
  
The Bebop's engines slowly started, the fuel burning inside the engine as it powered up for take off.  
  
"I can't wait to get this guy's bounty! Over 50,000 Wong!" Faye grinned, thinking of all the money.  
  
"Ed, you sure you want to leave? Aren't you going to tell that boy good- bye?" Jet asked Ed.  
  
"We're leaving whether Ed wants to or not! I'm broke from gambling!" Faye sighed.  
  
"Ed doesn't know of any boy. Ed is ready to leave."  
  
Spike nudged Jet and whispered, "I don't know, something is still funny about her. She's still not was crazy as she was before." Jet nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ed will water bonsai trees for Jet!"  
  
"NO!" Jet lunged at Ed before she could grab the hose.  
  
"If you ask me, she's pretty much back to normal." Spike laughed.  
  
Ed tumbled over Jet, knocking over one of his bonsai trees, as the room shook from the Bebop taking off.  
  
"MY TREEEEEEE!" Jet screamed as the perfectly trimmed tree broke off a few limbs and the soil spilled everywhere.  
  
Ed grabbed Ein and looked out the window as Mercury began to get smaller and smaller. "Bye-Bye Zazu-person." She whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu looked out of his window, then what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. It was the Bebop and it was leaving Mercury.  
  
"She's leaving?" Zazu muttered, putting his hands against the window. "I know I'm a guy and I'm not suppose to cry but..." He couldn't finishes his sentence as tears streamed down his cheeks. He stood up and turned to run, slamming his door open and sprinted through the shop that was his home.  
  
"Hey Zazu, what's up ma--n" Geo blinked as his friend ignored him, running out of the shop.  
  
"Don't let it be true! Don't let her be gone! Not forever! Not now! I still have so much I want to tell her!" Zazu cried. He pulled open the door to where the Bebop was being docked but there was nothing there. A bone chilling wind blew through the giant room.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu heard footsteps behind him but he chose to ignore it. "She really left?" He muttered in shock, turning around to leave. But what he saw behind him made him freeze. A copper-skinned girl stood there grinning like a maniac with her savage red hair sticking up everywhere.  
  
"Ed, you didn't leave?"  
  
"No. Bebop left but Ed couldn't leave you. Ed loves Zazu."  
  
"Zazu loves Ed and he's sorry about what he said. It wasn't true. Hey Ed, I never believed in love at first sight, but I think now I do."  
  
Zazu's mouth rose to a huge smile as he ran, lifting Ed into the air hugging her and spinning her around. He set her down and they leaned closer to kiss. But her face began to fade and she started to disappear, his hand going through where her body had once been.  
  
"Ed?" Zazu's voice echoed as the girl disappeared. "ED? ED!!!" He screamed just as he fell out of bed, smacking his head on the cold floor.  
  
"Oh, it was just a dream. But it seemed so real." Zazu frowned as harsh reality sunk in. Ed had left; she didn't stay behind for him. In fact, the last time they saw each other was when he had made fun of Ed and she ran away.  
  
She had been gone for a month already and all Zazu did was walk around in a daze. Once he just stood there banging his head against a repaired ship, after a dent was made he had to fix it and pay for it from his salary. Geo even said that once Zazu just kept walking into a wall, instead of walking through the doorway.  
  
Geo frowned; he was worried about his partner.  
  
~~  
  
Ed sat up, making a toast with her three crewmembers, to the 50,000 Wong they had just made. She jumped, doing a flip and landing upside down next to Jet, poking his stomach. Jet grabbed Ed and began to tickle her like mad.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Le..t....E.d.......g..o..!" Ed gasped for air.  
  
Ed smiled and ran down a small corridor. She sat down, content with the hiding place she had pick to hide from Jet and his evil 'tickle bug.' Ed turned around to see some dried flowers sitting next to her in a vase. She slowly picked them up and recognition dawned on her face. They where the daisies that Zazu gave her. She smiled remembering all the fun she had with him that night, but it also caused a pain to stir that she had tried to hide away. She missed him. A lot.  
  
(I'm in the process of writing chapter 5. Do you guys think I should end it in chapter 5 or continue it?) 


	5. Battles, Bounty's and Boys

1 Battles, Bounty's and Boys  
  
  
  
"Woooooo-weeeeeee!" Ed shouted as the Bebop went spinning around after an outlaw's ship.  
  
"Missiles Launched!" Spike smirked, pressing a few buttons that sent two missiles flying through the air. They blasted into the side of the enemy ship, hitting their engines causing a large explosion as they slowly stopped.  
  
"That was fuUUUUUUNNNN!!" Ed jumped into the air, latching her legs onto a metal rod in the roof, causing her to hang upside down.  
  
"Ed get down from there, you'll break your neck one day!"  
  
"Don't worry Faye-Faye! Ed has the same chance of falling as you have of winning when you gamble! Very slim!"  
  
Faye grumbled some 'colorful' words and stomped off to put on her space suit.  
  
"Ready to walk over and nail that dirty scoundrel?"  
  
"You betcha ya!!" Spike replied to Jet as Jet launched Spike and Faye over to the disabled ship near them. They armed their guns and slowly approached, walking into the first corridor, now inside the ship. The ship creaked as they slowly approached the first door, knocking it open. Spike then Faye both jumped through the door, holding their guns in front of them.  
  
"What the heck? What's going on?" Spike screamed to Faye as the ship's light turned on and the engines started to run. A sinister laugh could be heard throughout the whole room.  
  
"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Faye shouted. A face slowly emerged from the shadows. It was a middle-aged man, his skin a dark copper color while his brown hair was neatly trimmed along with his small goatee. His mouth formed a large grin as he burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You FELL FOR IT!"  
  
Faye glanced over to Spike with a 'what the heck is going on' look, which he just shrugged his shoulders in respond then gave her a big toothy grin and she knew what to do. In unison the two held their guns directly at the man and fired rapidly, both running for cover if he made a move at them. The room went into a dead silence.  
  
"HAHAHA! You can't kill me!"  
  
Spike's eyes widened in shock, he knew all his bullets should have hit the guy directly in the chest. Spike ran at the man, but went right through him causing Spike to do a face plant into the wall.  
  
"He's just a hologram!" Faye shouted.  
  
"Now that you're in my trap, there's no escaping! I'll get my step-daughter back, because I am Taki!" He spat at the floor but nothing appeared there since it was a hologram.  
  
"Faye, we need to get back to the ship!" Spike yelled to her as they both ran out of the room, while the man's laughter echoed after them.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu's eyes shot open as fear pulsed through his body. Something was wrong. Someone was in trouble! Pictures of Ed's smiling face shoot through his mind, her huge grin, her shining eyes and her radiant laughter. He stood up quickly and ran to the nearest window.  
  
"Where ARE you Ed?" He hollered.  
  
~~  
  
"Jet! Ed!"  
  
The two comrades burst into their ship, the Bebop, but what they saw struck them with horror. Jet was on the bed bleeding severally with a bullet wound in his side.  
  
"Ed...He took her!" Jet managed to force out of his mouth before letting the blackness consume him. The Bebop was quickly attacked by the ship that now had Ed and her step father inside. A screen appeared in front of Spike. Taki was standing there, holding Ed roughly.  
  
"Spike! Don't worry about Ed!" She managed to say before the man clamped his hand over Ed's mouth.  
  
"You'll never get her back!" The man yelled as the Bebop was hit with missiles.  
  
~~  
  
Zazu wasn't dreaming, out the window he could see a damaged Bebop landing back on Mercury.  
  
~~  
  
Jet's eyes slowly opened, first everything was blurry but then it became clear. He quickly sat up, but fell down as pain shot through his left side.  
  
"Where's Ed? WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled to Faye and Spike.  
  
"He has her. He duped us. The knave got her!" Spike angrily slammed his fist on the hospital table.  
  
"I did some research. Apparently Ed's mother re-married after she divorced Ed's real father. But since Ed's father left Ed at a nursery on Earth, she never found her daughter again and she was presumed dead. Ed's mother never told her new husband, Taki, about Ed and she died a year ago of an unknown disease. Some say she died from the grief of losing her daughter, but she never told her Taki about Ed. After she died, Taki went crazy with grief and became an outlaw, stealing, and killing, and basically doing anything against the law. That is why he has such a high bounty on his head and they pronounced him crazy, a lunatic. But somehow, I'm not sure, he found out his step daughter is alive and he's now determined to get her back. I'm worried about what he might do to Ed, what if he tries to kill her?" Faye finished.  
  
Spike and Jet's eyes widened. "We've got to get her back! Before I left, I put a tracker on the Taki's ship, as long as he doesn't find it we'll be able to find him."  
  
"But how can we? If you remember clearly our ship was practically destroyed and we don't have the money to repair it, let alone buy us lunch and dinner!"  
  
"I can repair it for free." A voice exclaimed. The three turned around to see Zazu standing in the doorway.  
  
(Wah! Sorry it's so short but I've got to go so I'll leave you with this and stay tuned for more!) 


	6. The Caged Bird

The Caged Bird  
  
Ed stared out the small window, her only outlook to the world beyond the tiny room she was locked in. Her eyes wandered to Mercury, which was slowly becoming smaller as they flew away from it. Thousands of stars twinkled around the planet, they where like diamonds in the sea of outer space. Mercury was reflecting some sunlight that gave it a bluish gray glow and it reminded Ed of Zazu's eyes, they where the same colors. She remembered when he'd laugh, the corners of his eyes would crinkle up and she swore his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ed has to get out of here." She said as she slowly turned around and looked at the tiny room she was cooped up in. It had a small bed, a toilet, a sink and the tiny window. She had been locked in it for the last eight days and her stomach began to grumble again. She hasn't eaten in the eight days and all she had was muddy water from the sink. It was like trying to keep a bird in a cage; it just doesn't belong there. It should be free. Ed slowly backed up to the end of the room and got in a running position. Using all of her strength she ran full speed at the metal door and a loud "BAM!" was heard as the redhead fell to the ground.  
  
"OOOWWWWWW! ED HURTS!"  
  
"Poor Ed." A man's voice chuckled as the door slowly opened. Ed stood up quickly to glare at her culprit.  
  
"You let Ed go!"  
  
"No! Ed is my step daughter and she is going to live with her step father! At least live as long as I want her to."  
  
"You not Ed's dad!"  
  
"Your name isn't Ed. Your name is Anita."  
  
"NO! Ed's name isn't Anita! It is Ed! Anita dumb name!" (No offense to people named Anita, Ed just doesn't like to be Anita because Ed is Ed!)  
  
"Anita, from now on you're going to live with me. Forget about those Bebop fools."  
  
"No, Ed won't forget! Bebop will save me! Ed hates you!" Ed bounced and jumped, slapping Taki across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. His eyes opened with a new fury in them. He grabbed Ed's wrist and shook her hard.  
  
"You be good! Bebop won't save you! It's already been eight days! Where are they now? HAHA!" He laughed, tossing Ed against the wall like she was a rag doll and then he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Let Ed out!" She screamed, pounding her fists on the wall. After an hour of pounding she slowly slid down, sitting on the floor leaning against the door. "Let....Ed.....out..." She mumbled before falling asleep from pure exhaustion.  
  
"That's it Ed. Slowly weaken and die in the room, and you can feel just what your mother went through. It's your entire fault she died. Bit by bit her life went away because she missed you so much and thought you died. She wouldn't listen to me; she only wanted her Anita, her Ed. Now I'll get my revenge on you Ed, for killing my wife and then you both can be together forever." His mouth formed into a twisted smile.  
  
~~  
  
"Are the repairs almost done?" Jet leaned over Zazu's shoulder.  
  
"Yes! Let me just fill her up with gas and she'll be as good as new, I'm sorry it took so long." Zazu rubbed his eyes; he had been working on repairing the Bebop for the last eight days.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" He asked Jet.  
  
"Ed's strong. I hope she's ok. So did you load Bebop with its capacity of missiles and gunfire?"  
  
"Yup. Jet, after Ed and I went on our date what did she do?"  
  
"Well, the day after your date she came home looking upset and she locked herself in her room for a few days and came out later. She said something about going to a park to meet someone but knowing her she probably got lost." Jet chuckled. "But she came home pretty upset again, she said the person she was meeting never showed up."  
  
"Oh." Zazu frowned as realization hit him smack in the face. Ed had wanted to meet with him, but he left too early, she showed up late, and they had missed each other.  
  
"Hey, um, do you think I could come along also?"  
  
"Sure you can, heck, you didn't even charge us for the repairs, you can do pretty much anything you want. And good luck with Ed, she's missed you." Jet patted Zazu on the back. Zazu ran into his room to grab some gear when Geo walked in.  
  
"You running after her again?" Geo asked.  
  
"Yeah I am. And this time I'm going to catch her and save her."  
  
"Good luck. Hurry back and be careful. I'll run the shop while your gone." Geo gave Zazu a high-five.  
  
"Thanks." Zazu smiled and ran into the Bebop.  
  
"We're coming to get you Ed. Just hang on." Spike whispered while starting the engines of the Bebop.  
  
"According to the tracker, the ship Ed's on is landed near Saturn. It'll be a three-day trip before we get there." Faye sat down.  
  
~~  
  
Taki paced back and forth inside the main room of his ship, a bit worried because he hadn't actually destroyed the Bebop, it was a lot stronger than he thought. It had already been ten days. Ed's words echoed in his head, "Don't underestimate the Bebop!"  
  
~~  
  
Ed weakly looked up from the bed. The sink had stopped working about two days ago and there was no more water in the toilet. Ed knew that if she didn't get water sometime in the few days she would die of dehydration. She closed her eyes and the same dreams entered her mind, dreams of the Bebop and Zazu. That was what kept her going, Zazu's smile, Faye-Faye, Spike- person, Jet and Ein. Ed had already searched the walls to find anything she could use to make a computer or something but there was nothing.  
  
"Ed is tired. Woooooooooooooooooooo! I wish I were a Space Ship! Then I would fly away!" Ed sang loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room.  
  
~~  
  
Taki paced the room faster, staring at the ground thinking about what to do. He had turned off Ed's water supply two days ago. As he walked a glint of light reflected off something on the ground. Taki leaned over and picked up a tiny piece of metal with miniature wires inside it.  
  
"That little....He put a tracker in my ship!" Taki squeezed the tracker in his fingers, destroying it, as anger throbbed throughout his whole body.  
  
Ed's door suddenly flew open as Taki walked in, shoving Ed off her bed so she fell onto the floor.  
  
"Your stupid friends put a tracker on my ship! Did you know that? DID YOU?" He screamed, picking up Ed and ramming her against the wall.  
  
Ed grinned. "They're smart aren't they? Look's like you DID underestimate them."  
  
Suddenly a stinging pain went through Ed's body; then her cheek went numb. The door slammed shut as Taki left the room. Ed slid to the floor, her hand on her cheek where Taki had punched her. She whipped blood from her mouth and grinned knowing her friends would save her.  
  
~~  
  
"Spike, the tracker disappeared! It must have been destroyed! What if he found it?" Faye shouted across the room.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're almost there anyway."  
  
"Then we can save Ed." Zazu smiled. 


	7. Operation Ed - Or Is It a Death Trap?

Operation Ed  
  
The Bebop slowly and cautiously approached the ship Ed was in.  
  
"Jet, you stay here with Ein and protect the ship. You too Zazu!"  
  
"No. I'm going with you Spike. I've got to help, somehow."  
  
"Listen kid, you've already repaired our ship and without your help we couldn't have gotten where we are now." Jet nodded.  
  
"But I want to do more. I'm going." Zazu started putting on his space suit along with Spike.  
  
"You take care of the ship, ok? And don't get shot again." Spike handed Jet a gun, smiling.  
  
"You bring her back ok? Promise?"  
  
"Yeah I promise Jet." Spike chuckled at how much Jet was turning into a father to Ed.  
  
"Let's go." Faye pressed a round button as the ship faded into its background and crept up to Taki's ship. Faye, Spike and Zazu walked into a room, picked up some guns and pressed the door to open the ship's hatch. The three jumped, floating through the open space and hit a button that caused their boots to latch onto Taki's ship as they slowly walked along the edge.  
  
~~  
  
Ed looked out her window; she took in a sharp breath as she realized what she was seeing. It was the Bebop, they where here to save her. Then the ship disappeared as it was set to camouflage with its surroundings. She stumbled back onto her bed weakly. She hadn't had water in three days now, or was it four? She couldn't even remember.  
  
"It looks like we have some visitors." A menacing voice said through the metal door, then it slowly opened. Taki walked over and grabbed Ed's arm.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Let go of Ed NOOOOOOOOOW!" Ed screamed while shoving at Taki but it was all a futile attempt.  
  
~~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Zazu whispered to Faye and Spike.  
  
"No. You must be hearing things." Faye chuckled.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Spike glared at them as he hooked up two wires. Numbers started to flash across it's screen, changing every second with amazing speed until it found five numbers it was looking for and the door opened.  
  
"Jack pot." The three slowly entered the ship, walking down a large hallway. They loaded their guns and took the safety off, they where ready for action.  
  
~~  
  
"OW! Stop moving you brat!" Taki held onto Ed.  
  
"I've got Ed! Show yourselves or the girl dies!"  
  
Zazu's eyes widened as he started to run forward, afraid at what Taki might do to Ed but Spike grabbed his hand and yanked him back hard.  
  
"What are you doing idiot? Trying to get us killed?"  
  
"I'm sorry! But what if he hurts Ed?"  
  
"That is if he really HAS her in the first place! If we run in there like blind idiots he'll shoot us and we'll just fall into another one of his traps!"  
  
A tiny voice caused the three to stop talking.  
  
"Leave Ed alone! Ed wants to go home!" The red head's voice could barely be heard. "Ow!"  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, Faye, you sneak to the right of him. Zazu you take the left. And I'll go from behind. If my calculations are correct, or at least the calculations of this controller, he is directly in the middle of this room and this hallway comes out from behind him."  
  
"What is that?" Faye pointed to the small controller.  
  
"It records sound and can tell where it is coming from and pin point its exact location."  
  
"Spiffy."  
  
~~  
  
Ed bit down on Taki's finger.  
  
"Oww you stupid freak!" He cursed, kneeing Ed in her stomach then twirling her around so she was a shield in front of him. He held a gun in his left hand.  
  
Faye walked in quickly; her feet barely even touching the ground as she tiptoed in behind Taki and quickly ran behind some boxes on the right of him. Zazu slowly crept in and ran to the left, but paused for a moment in disgust at Taki. His eyes started to fill with tears when he saw Ed, she was pale, looked very tired and had many bruises, but she was smiling. She knew they where there. Spike crept forward, behind Taki.  
  
Taki's hands began to shake as he held the gun at Ed. "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed.  
  
Something moved.  
  
A shoot was fired.  
  
A scream was heard. 


	8. Fallen Angels and Hopeful Eyes

Fallen Angels and Hopeful Eyes  
  
Taki slowly fell forward, landing on top of Ed.  
  
"GET HIM OFF OF ED!" She shrieked. Spike ran over and pulled Taki off of Ed.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Ed's fine." She sighed in relief. Faye and Zazu walked over. Ed's eyes shoot open as she saw Zazu.  
  
"What is Zazu person doing here?" Ed pulled herself up weakly with some support from Spike. But before anyone could answer a burning smell caught the four's attention. As soon as they apprehended that the ship was on fire, they where already being bombarded with flames, they spread quickly around the room like the floor was dry wood. The fire cracked as if it was laughing at them, the flames where like tongues shooting out at them.  
  
"We've got to get out of here FAST!" Faye called over the burning noise, coughing on the smoke. They turned toward the hallway as burning boxes began to tumble over like dominos.  
  
"Look out Spike!" Faye shouted at Spike just in time so he moved as a flaming box landing where he was standing just a moment ago. They made their way to the door and began to run down it, first Faye, then Spike, and Ed with Zazu in the back.  
  
A shoot rang out again. It was as if it was slow motion.  
  
Ed turned around as the bullet flew towards her, but she felt a hand on her arm as it roughly pushed her out of the way. She fell onto the floor and looked up to see Zazu's eyes open wide as the bullet went into his chest. He flew forward and began to fall to the ground but Ed quickly moved so that he softly landed on her lap. Her eyes filled with tears as they overflowed down her cheeks. They all looked down the hallway and Taki was laying on the ground, holding his gun in their direction. Spike and Faye quickly ran to Ed's side. A soft cry was heard as burning boxes buried Taki. It had said, "Honey, I'm here for you now."  
  
Ed looked down at Zazu; he had saved her life. That bullet was meant for her, but he took it instead. She struggled and picked him up; he was unconscious and bleeding badly.  
  
They ran through the hallway until they saw the Bebop with a metal corridor moving toward the door they where standing in. It latched itself on and the door opened. The group hastily ran down it until they burst into the main center of the ship. Jet was already flying away full speed as Taki's ship exploded behind them.  
  
~~  
  
Ed had sat Zazu down on the couch; she had cloth in her hands and was holding it over his wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Jet, we need a doctor fast. Step on it." Jet nodded at Spike as he flew towards the nearest intergalactic hospital.  
  
~~  
  
Hot tears spilled down Ed's cheeks.  
  
"Open your eyes Zazu! Ed says open them! PLEASE!"  
  
Zazu's body stirred lightly and his eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry and there was a great pain in his chest.  
  
"Is something the matter with you Ed? It looks like you've been crying." He mumbled to Ed.  
  
"It's because you made Ed worry so much about you. Promise Ed that you won't do such stupid, risky things anymore." Ed managed to smile down at Zazu.  
  
"Oh. I do them because I was even more worried about you Ed." Zazu lovingly looked up at Ed.  
  
"Please forgive Ed." She sniffed softly.  
  
"That's ok. I didn't mean what I said back then, about you. As I've been trying to tell you, I really love you."  
  
"Oh, Zazu." Ed blushed softly.  
  
"If you have the same feelings for me, please give me a kiss?"  
  
Ed gently leaned down and kissed Zazu's lips. A tingling feeling went through their body as both of their hearts healed where they had once been broken. They felt warm and happy inside.  
  
The Bebop pulled into the hospital. Spike sighed heavily. "We made it." Faye looked over at Ed holding Zazu and tears filled her eyes, but she gasped as she felt Spike's arm go around her shoulders to comfort her and let her know everything would be alright. 


	9. Epilogue

~ Epilogue ~  
  
"Daddy, aren't the stars so pretty?"  
  
"Yeah they are. They're always watching over us."  
  
A little redheaded girl ran over and hugged her daddy's leg. He bent down and picked the girl up, spinning her around then gently setting her back down, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
An older redheaded woman walked over with another woman that had purple hair.  
  
"So Faye, when is you and Spike's little one due?"  
  
"In February. When is you and Zazu's due?"  
  
"In April. We've already got one little miracle and now we're going to have another one." Ed smiled, hugging the little girl. Ed looked up at Zazu smiling down at her lovingly. Spike walked over and started to tickle Faye.  
  
"Stop that silly! There are kids here!" Faye grinned as Spike stopped and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Jet walked up and joined the four adults and the little girl. A woman was with him and a small baby. He was holding her hand and in his other hand he held his little baby boy.  
  
"Ed is happy, very happy. Ed loves you Zazu." Ed kissed Zazu softly.  
  
"What about me mommy?"  
  
"Of course I love you too!" Ed grinned another one of her classic cheeky grins as the little girl hugged her mommy and daddy's leg and the whole group all stared up at the stars. 


End file.
